A day at the Park
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Mitchie hasn't seen Shane in ages and the gang decides to all hang out- he pulls out. Whats up with him? Smitchie ONESHOT


**A/N: I thought I'd try writing a Camp Rock fanfiction, even if it's a small one chaptered drabble thing. I love Camp Rock! I'm listening to Jonas Brothers right now ;) – Talk about inspiration! I'm writing the next chapter of Reality is not a Fairytale as we speak so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Camp Rock, or I would have made Shane and Mitchie kiss by the end of the film.**

* * *

Mitchie was in her room, music blaring from her speakers as she was trying to do her algebra homework, silently singing along to the music and she failed to notice her cell phone ringing. On her bedside table was a picture of everyone from Camp Rock, she smiled whenever she thought of that summer and was sad that she had had to leave.

Mitchie and Shane were going out, but it wasn't a big deal and the press didn't know anything about it, they'd talk for a couple of hours everyday when one of them weren't busy, but lately Mitchie couldn't help but notice something was different between them. Shane seemed a little distant and when they always used to say how much they missed each other he always laughed and seemed like he was hiding something from her.

Mitchie looked at her calendar, Connect 3 where supposed to be performing in New Jersey next month. Shane and Mitchie had been going out for just over five months now and Mitchie couldn't be happier.

Caitlyn and Mitchie saw each other once a month as they lived reasonably close to each other and Mitchie emailed the others and occasionally phoned them- including Tess. Tess and Mitchie had actually become quite close after Final Jam.

Mitchie signed and turned her music off once she had finished her homework and sat back in her chair, her phone buzzed signalling she had a new message.

_Hey Mitch How come you didn't answer your phone when I called you? Probably hung up about not seeing Lover boy LOL! Anyway meet me at the Parade Gardens in about half an hour, text me as soon as you get this so I know I'm not being ignored :( You know I love you really :) Cait x_

Mitchie quickly texted back saying that she would be there soon and grabbed a jacket and a scarf before leaving her house to go and meet Caitlyn.

As much as she loved Caitlyn, they weren't meeting until a few weeks time which meant something was up; she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and after twenty minutes of walking saw Caitlyn standing at the entrance to the park

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie screamed and ran towards her friend, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you, SOME people are dying to see you," She giggled. Mitchie smiled at this, 'Maybe Shane will be there' she thought

In the middle of the Park was Connect 3, Mitchie ran towards them and engulfed Jason first, then Nate, before realising Shane wasn't actually here, she inwardly frowned but tried not to let the other guys notice she was disappointed.

"Oh My God, How are you guys?" She asked smiling.

The boys launched into a talk about their album and their tour, promising Mitchie and Caitlyn backstage access when they came to New Jersey and told them they were here because they had some business they needed to get done or something. Mitchie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and reached in to get it

_Sorry I couldn't make it babe, had to go to a business meeting. Talk to you soon, Love You x Shane x_

The text was from Shane, she just put her phone back into her pocket wondering why Shane would rather go to a business meeting if his band mates didn't have to.

"Guys, has Shane been acting a little weird lately?" She asked Nate and Jason, she didn't notice Caitlyn, Jason and Nate share a look before replying

"Nah not really, he's been obsessed a little more with writing songs, but no major difference. Why?" Nate replied

"No reason," She said.

They were all walking through the park reminiscing and catching up with one another, Mitchie found herself having fun. They came to an ice cream parlour and everyone went to order but Mitchie, she stayed outside to grab them a table or a nice bench. She found a shaded bench and leaned slightly on the gate beside it, thinking about Shane.

"Aw look at this pretty girl, she looks upset, wouldn't have anything to do with certain insanely gorgeous and talented rock star would it?" A familiar voice asked from a few feet away.

She whipped her head round and found none other than Shane Grey casually leaning against a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here? You said you had a business meeting!" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"You didn't honestly think I'd rather go to a business meeting than see my gorgeous girlfriend did you?"He smirked

Mitchie looked down and laughed, realising how silly she'd been.

"Well, I tend to believe my boyfriend usually tells me the truth," She said as a joke, "Is this why you've been acting funny?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and I knew I was going to see you soon so I had to bite my tongue so many times to stop myself from telling you,"

You're such a jerk you know that, here I was thinking all sorts!" She joked.

"True, but I'm your jerk," He replied

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She replied sincerely.

Shane and Mitchie talked and laughed until the others came and they smiled when they saw the happy couple had reunited.

"So guys, you reckon you can stop making goggle eyes long enough to eat ice cream?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie's head immediately whipped round and eagerly took her ice cream.

"Mmm this ice-cream is so good Caitlyn! It's the best thing ever seriously!" Mitchie squealed.

"Can I have a bit?" Asked Shane.

Mitchie shot him a crazy look. "No! It's my ice-cream; you have your own, Nate's holding it!" Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him.

"So am I second best to ice cream then?" He asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, yes you are!" Mitchie smugly replied.

Shane just gaped at her, "You'd rather eat ice-cream than spend time with your totally awesome boyfriend, whom you love very much?"

"Yes, especially since said boyfriend is a real jerk,"

"Right that's it,"

Shane grabbed Mitchie and started tickling her, and Mitchie couldn't stop laughing

"STOP! SHANE STOP! Please!" She begged.

"Um Guys, can you please lay off the couple stuff, some of us are trying to eat without throwing up," Nate interrupted and Shane let go off Mitchie.

"Right, down to the serious business-"Nate began

"GUYS LOOK! IT'S A BIRD; SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE TO CHECK THIS OUT!" Jason yelled before running off, after the bird.

When everyone turned back, after laughing at Jason, Nate and Caitlyn found Mitchie and Shane kissing. Caitlyn cleared her throat, and it appeared that they hadn't heard her so Caitlyn cleared her throat louder, and obviously they heard her because Mitchie's sprung apart from Shane, blushing a deep red.

"Man, you're right Mitchie, that ice-cream does taste good," Shane said, after licking his lips, making Mitchie blush even more and Nate and Caitlyn to laugh even harder.

Yep, Shane Grey was definitely a strange person.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I love the Jonas Brothers! I thought it was sweet :) please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**LucyLicious xx**


End file.
